No I don't hate you
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Au. Have I told you lately that I love you? SV Please RR..... Chapter 6 is now uploaded! Complete!
1. Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, the characters, or any of the people who play on it.

A/N: Please review me.

Hey Syd. Oh, hi Sydney said looking up to find Will walking through her front door.

Will made his way over to the couch where Sydney was sitting. And leaned down to

whisper is Francie here?

Sydney smiled, no she's at the restaurant for the rest of the day.

So we can talk? Will asked.

Sure what's up Sydney said, closing the book she had been reading.

Nothing, I just wanted to see how things were, and how you were doing.

Sydney smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

It's going okay. I'm just getting really tired of being around Sloane and Sark.

Will sighed, I wish I could help but.

It's okay Sydney replied. I'll be fine.

But, I'll definitely be glad when all the lying and pretending can be stopped.

Are you still going to work for the CIA after Sd-6 is taken down? Will asked her.

Sydney shrugged, I'm not sure yet. Suddenly her pager started beeping.

She glanced down and sighed slightly. Will looked curious, and asked was that an oh great sigh, or a relieved sigh.

Sydney laughed it was a relieved sigh. It's Vaughn not Sloane.

Okay, I understand Will said with a smile.

Sydney stood up and said, "Oh before I leave, how did your CIA test go?"

Will shook his head slightly. I'm not sure; I haven't gotten my results back yet.

Okay, just checking, well I better go Sydney said. Then she headed out the door, to meet Vaughn.


	2. Just needed to see you

Disclaimer: I don't own The Alias Show or any of the characters.

Vaughn looked up, when he heard her heels clicking on the floor of the warehouse.

A few seconds later Sydney herself appeared, and smiled at him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied back. At the same time, he was thinking about just how beautiful she was.

"So. What is it?" She asked.

Which quickly brought him back to reality.

"Um, nothing in particular. Just needed to see if anything new has happened concerning Sd-6."

Vaughn flushed as he realized he had almost said, "Just needed to see you."

Which in truth, was precisely why he had called her down there.

But he couldn't very well tell her that.

Sydney looked puzzled for a minute. But she just shrugged and said, "Nope, nothing new.

Well if that's all." And she turned to leave.

_I can't let her leave_. He thought to himself. 

"Um, Sydney?" 

"Yes Vaughn?" She asked turning back around.

"How are you?" He asked, for lack of something intelligent to say.

She smiled, "I'm fine. Why, do I look mad, or funny, or something?"

Vaughn quickly said, "No! You look great."

Which caused them both to blush.

"It's just that Will was asking me that earlier." Sydney said quickly.

"I um, was just checking on you." He smiled shyly at her.

"Yea well I'm fine. How are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." He gave her a wide, confident smile.

"Good." She replied.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes.

Then Sydney said, "I better get going."

"Okay bye." Vaughn said.

"Bye." And with that she was gone.

Sydney walked quickly to her car, got in and headed for Sd-6.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue? Please keep all reviews G rated.


	3. Sd6 Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own The Alias Show or any of the characters.

Sydney pulled into the Sd-6 parking garage, and pasted on her fake smile.

She headed to the elevator, and rode to Sub Level 6, and then she went through that horrible red flash.

It always annoyed her to have it flash in her eyes. 

Sydney continued to smile as she walked in, and headed for her desk.

Ten minutes later, her dad came by to call her to the meeting.

As soon as everyone was seated around the meeting table Sloane began.

Clicking on the slide machine he said, "This is Edward Lee, he and his associates will be selling film, containing a slide show of various artifacts and other miscellaneous things."

"Sydney and Dixon will travel to Brazil, and it will be your job," Sloane directed this statement to Sydney. "to stop the sale, and acquire this film for us."

"Dixon, you will run comms."

Sydney and Dixon both nodded.

And then everyone turned their attention to Marshall.

"Oh, um, hi. How is everyone doing? Did you guys have a good lunch? I had a tuna sandwich and the tuna tasted a little fishy but—  Here Sloane cut him off by clearing his throat.

"Oh yeah. Well Ms. Bristow your gadget this week will be this, and he held up what looked like a nice ink pen."

Sydney wrinkled her brow. "A pen?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah." Marshal said smiling. "It contains knock out gas."

"Ok. So how does it work?" Sydney asked.

"Well you take the cap off like your gonna write with it. And then you press the button that normally makes the pen tip pop up. Just make sure your pointing the pen head away from your face. Cause that would be really, really bad." Marshall said with a small chuckle."

Later, as Sydney was heading home she realized just how stressed she was.

Normally Marshal could make her laugh. But it hadn't worked earlier with the whole tuna and pen thing.

"I'm going to go home, curl up with a good book, eat a pint of ice-cream, and go to bed early."

To Sydney's surprise, it actually worked out that way.

She went to bed at 8:00 p.m. and just as she was drifting off to sleep, she realized that she had a meeting with Vaughn in the morning.

Which made her fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Sydney hopped out of bed the next morning, and quickly pulled on one of her many business suits.

The thought of seeing Vaughn caused her to hurry in her morning routine.

Get up, get ready for work, eat breakfast, and hurry out the door.

Sydney smiled to herself as she drove toward the warehouse.

"Stop!" She scolded herself.

"_We are just colleagues, nothing more. Well_,_ a little bit more_." She thought.

"Friends at least." She allowed herself that much.

Pulling up to the warehouse, she saw that his car was already there.

"_He's always here ahead of me_._"_ Sydney thought with a sigh.

Sydney headed for the steel cage where they had their meetings, as she did so she noticed that her heels made loud clicking sound on the cement floor.

"_My heels must give me away before I even get to him_." She thought to herself.

"_Maybe that's why he's never surprised to see me, when I come earlier than planned_." Was her last thought before she reached him.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi." She replied.

Then slipping into business mode, she outlined her mission for him.

"Okay good. Your counter mission is simple.

What you do when you get back is to drop it off to me at the airport.

Try to take a few minutes getting your bags. Maybe go powder your nose or something.

Meanwhile we'll get a copy of the slide show, and give you the one with the best pictures missing. Since Sloane doesn't know exactly how many pictures are on there, he won't be able to tell that we pulled the best ones." Vaughn told her with a smile.

"Okay great." She said, with a wide smile.

"So, She suddenly asked him, have you gotten Will's test results back yet?

"No, not yet. But hopefully soon." He replied.

As she turned to leave he said, "Be careful, and I'll see you when you get back."

She smiled, and with a "I will be, and Okay." She was out the door.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue? Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, or implied cusswords. Thanks.


	4. Mission acomplished

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

"Hey, Francie I'm home" Sydney called as she walked in the door.

"I'm in the kitchen" Francie called back.

Sydney walked toward the kitchen, sniffing appreciatively.

"Yum, something smells good," She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Francie looked up, as she shut the oven and smiled.

"It's honey ham, and it's almost done" Francie told her.

Sydney grinned and said, "One of my favorites."

Francie laughed. "I know. Why do you think I made it?"

"Thanks Fran." 

Sydney walked over to the refrigerator and made herself a drink.

"I have to go pack. Could you give me a holler when dinner is ready?" Sydney asked Francie.

Francie looked at Sydney, her smile fading. "Another business trip, Syd? I hardly ever see you as it is" Francie groaned. 

"I know, and I'm sorry" Sydney apologized.

Francie sighed. "No, I'm sorry. You don't hassle me, when I have to go to the restaurant."

"Thanks Fran." Sydney gave her one last smile, as she headed for her room to pack for her trip to Brazil.

"_It's going to be one long plane ride, but at least it's someplace new_" Sydney thought.

The next morning, Sydney hurried out the door and headed for her car, suitcase in tow. 

A little bit later, Sydney was sitting on the plane. She leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes.

"_Might as well try to get some sleep_," she thought.

After waking up to eat, and watch the movie she fell back into a much needed slumber.

Sydney hadn't been getting much sleep lately, so this was a nice respite.

The next thing she knew, Dixon was shaking her shoulder and announcing that, "They had reached their destination."

Two hours later, Sydney and Dixon were set up in a van, and Sydney was more than ready to get this over with and head home.

"Okay, Syd are you ready?" Dixon asked her.

"Oh yeah. Let's do this" Was her reply.

Dixon smiled at her apparent eagerness for this mission.

"Go get em girl" He said with a grin as she headed out.

The sale was to be made on a secluded veranda at the back of a very expensive hotel.

Sydney had to walk through the lobby to get to the veranda, so she was dressed in a snazzy red dress with a slit in the leg, so that she could kick if need be.

And she was also wearing diamonds and a curly brown wig.

Sydney walked through the lobby as quickly as possible, and headed for an **Employs Only**, marked door.

"Okay Dixon, I'm in the hotel. I'm going to go radio silent."

"Okay. Just be careful" was his reply.

Sydney turned off her Sd-6 comm with one smooth motion.

Then she said, "Okay Vaughn, I'm headed for the veranda."

"Okay Syd" He said and then all was silent.

Sydney was outside heading quietly through the bushes, when she saw a man walking toward the veranda, briefcase in hand.

"Yes!" She said quietly.

It was Edward Lee, who obviously was running late. He should already have been at the veranda.

"_Well, this just makes my job easier_." Sydney thought to herself.

He was alone and far enough away from the veranda, so that even if he started hollering, it would take them a few minutes to get to him.

Sydney opened her small purse, and took out the pen that Marshal had giving her, and crept from her hiding place in the bushes, and walked up behind him.

"Excuse me," she said.

As soon as Edward Lee turned around, Sydney shot the tear gas in his face.

He quickly dropped the briefcase and grabbed his face, with a loud cry.

Sydney grabbed the briefcase, and took off running for the van.

She walked quickly through the lobby, and out to the van.

She climbed into the van and told Dixon, "I've got it, let's go!"

Once back in L.A. she made the switch with Vaughn, and handed Dixon the altered filmstrip before they each went their separate ways.

When Sydney got home, she went to her room and pulled out the note that Vaughn had passed her, when they made the exchange. It said, "_When you come tomorrow, bring_ _Will_."

She wondered why she was supposed to bring Will to her mission debriefing, but she let it go because she knew that she would find out in the morning.

Will was coming over for dinner in a few hours, so she would pass along the message then.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words. Thanks.


	5. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Alias show or any of the characters.

The next morning, after picking Will up and making sure that she wasn't being followed, Sydney headed for the warehouse.

When they arrived, Vaughn gave Will a reassuring smile and told him, "We got your test results back."

Will looked nervous, but asked "Did I pass?"

Sydney looked at Vaughn anxiously.

Vaughn gave them both a wide smile and said, "Yes you did. Welcome aboard."

Sydney hugged Will, who was grinning broadly.

Then she hugged Vaughn.

When she stepped back, Will noticed the secret smiles that she and Vaughn shared.

He instantly knew that they had feelings for each other.

Will thanked Vaughn and then went to sit in Sydney's car, so that she and Vaughn could discuss her recent mission.

After her meeting with Vaughn, Sydney and Will headed to her house for lunch.

Once they got there and were preparing some lunch, Will decided that he was just going to ask her about Vaughn.

"Sydney" Will said.

"Yeah, Will" she replied, as she looked up at him.

"You're in love with Agent Vaughn, aren't you?" Will asked her.

He saw the shock and then all the other emotions she felt at his question, flash across her face.

But just as quickly as they had appeared, she tucked them away. And answered him with an, "Of course not, we work together."

Besides even if we did have feelings for each other, it's against protocol." She said as she looked back down and finished making their sandwiches, without waiting for his reply.

He thought about her answer for several minutes and said, "Fine."

Sydney relaxed when Will backed off. But she wondered to herself. "Do I love Vaughn? I don't think it's love, but could it possibly be?"

They sat down to eat their lunch and their discussion was once again on neutral ground. Like what was going on at Francie's restaurant, and stuff like that.

But in Will's heart, he knew that Agent Vaughn loved Sydney, and that she loved him. Even if she didn't realize it yet, Will knew that she loved Vaughn.

Later, after Will left, Sydney was still thinking about Will's question.

As she continued to contemplate his question, she realized deep in her heart that she did love Vaughn.

"But does he feel the same way?" Sydney thought.

She realized then and there, that she was scared to find out.

"What if he doesn't love me?" Sydney thought.

She shook that horrible thought out of her head, and decided to go see her mother.

A/N: What did you guys think? I know it's short.  Please leave a review so that I know that you read it. Plus I LOVE feedback. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	6. I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show, books, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to it or its characters.

A/N: Hey, guys. I am finally updating! This will be the final chapter of this story!  I do not watch Alias anymore and have not for a while, so I will be finishing the Alias stories that I have started on here but that aren't finished yet. But I will not be writing anymore new Alias stories. Please remember to review! My Alias stories have nothing to do with whatever is happening on the show now.

Once Sydney got to the CIA where Irina was being held, she headed for her mothers cell.

Irina looked up as Sydney walked inside her actual cell.

She looked shocked that Sydney had actually ventured into her cell with no glass between them.

"Hi, mom." Sydney said.

Irina quickly composed her emotions. "Hello, Sydney." Then she patted the spot beside her, inviting Sydney to take a seat too.

Sydney smiled slightly and perched on the edge of the bed. She was glad they had given her mother a pillow and a blanket.

They both sat there side by side, quietly thinking their own thoughts for a few minutes.

Sydney sat there wondering how to start the conversation.

Irina sat there marveling at her daughter's closeness.

Irina resisted the urge to hug her. She didn't want a repeat of the incident on the roof. She understood why they had done it, but it just seemed absurd that a mother couldn't hug her own daughter. Especially when she had waited almost thirty years to be able to hug Sydney. Before she could continue this train of thought, she felt Sydney shift on the mattress, which caused her to turn and face her.

Sydney was looking at her with an uncertain expression on her face. But before Irina could say anything, Sydney blurted out in a whisper, "I'm in love with Agent Vaughn."

Irina was not surprised at this. She had already known that Sydney loved Agent Vaughn, and that he in turn loved her daughter. She was surprised, however, that Sydney was admitting it out loud.

Sydney continued to stare at her mother, waiting for her to say something.

"I know." Irina said.

"You do?" Sydney asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Irina stared at her daughter.

"What do you think I've been telling you all along?"

Sydney just looked at her in silence.

"Have you told him that you love him?" Irina asked her quietly.

Sydney looked shocked. "Of course not. I can't. We have rules." She protested.

Irina regarded her calmly. "Tell him." She said simply. "Tell him before it's to late."

Sydney thought of Vaughn's sweet face and of him slipping a wedding band on her hand and knew that she had to tell him how she felt. But she was still scared.

"What if he doesn't love me too?" Sydney asked her mom.

Irina just looked at her and laughed. "Tell him, and see what he says."

Sydney smiled hugely and shocked Irina by hugging her tightly and whispering, "I love you, mom."

Irina started to cry as she clung to her precious daughter and gasped out. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Sydney was smiling as she left her mothers cell.

When she got home, she picked up her car keys and her cell phone. As she headed out to her car she dialed his number.

"Meet me at the warehouse." She commanded when he picked up.

"Okay, be right there." he replied.

Sydney met Vaughn outside of the warehouse. He was just climbing out of his car.

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you inside?" Vaughn asked her.

"This." Sydney replied as she kissed him.

"What was that for?" Vaughn asked in shock.

"I love you and I want to marry you after we bring Sd-6 down. Until then we remain as we are. Friends and co-workers." Sydney stated.

Vaughn stared at her in shock not answering, just staring.

"Vaughn? Aren't you going to answer? It's not everyday someone proposes to you, you know." Sydney said with a light laugh.

Vaughn slowly began to smile and leaned in for a kiss. Sydney let him kiss her and then stepped back. "Well?"

"I can't believe you just proposed to me." Vaughn replied.

"That's not an answer, Vaughn."

"I just can't believe it."

"Vaughn!"

"Okay, okay. Of course I'll marry you. But when we do bring Sd-6 down I get to propose. That's how it should be." Vaughn said with his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Why, Mr. Vaughn, are you a schovinist?" Sydney asked in a joking tone.

"Not at all. But I have been waiting for years to propose. You just asked me first. Totally unfair by the way. So I get to propose last." Vaughn answered.

"Well…if you insist. I suppose I could deal with that." Sydney said.

"Good, then it's settled." Vaughn grinned.

Sydney smiled and kissed him again. "That was the last one until the day we marry."

"And that day will be?" Vaughn asked.

"Well, you have to ask me first." Sydney giggled.

"I thought you just asked me. Well, technically, you told me." Vaughn said.

"Well… Remember you want to do the proposal so go ahead." Sydney said.

"Fine." Vaughn replied and then turned serious as he got down on one knee and gazed adoringly up at her.

_"Sydney Ann Bristow, I have loved you ever since I saw you in that hideous red wig." _Sydney burst out laughing, but quickly sobered at Vaughn's mock stern look. _"As I was saying, I love you and fervently hope that you will be my wife and lifelong friend. To share the good times and the bad. Will you marry me?"_

"Yes, I will marry you, as soon as Sd-6 is gone." Sydney replied.

"Well, I would kiss you, but you said no more kisses until our wedding day." Vaughn said with a small laugh.

"That's right. You may have a hug." Sydney said as she hugged him and walked to her car.

"So, we just pretend that this never happened?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes. We are only, and will remain, only friends and coworkers until the day we get married." Sydney said seriously.

"I can live with that. It's a deal." Vaughn said as he to got in his car and drove away.

                                                                    **THE END!**

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
